


Еще один коп

by AAluminium



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Джокер вновь попал за решетку. Надолго ли?





	Еще один коп

По одиночной камере разнесся высокий истерический хохот, жуткий и леденящий душу. И чем громче он становился, тем было понятнее, что принадлежит он психически ненормальному человеку. 

\- Эй, потише там! – гаркнул полицейский, стукнув по прутьям решетки пистолетом, чтобы утихомирить странного пленника. – Тут тебе не юмористическое шоу!

Заключенный, однако, придерживался другого мнения. Спустя некоторое время смех прервался, перейдя в нервное хихиканье. Затем раздался голос – тихий, вкрадчивый, шипящий шепот пронзил воцарившуюся обволакивающую тишину. 

\- Слушаюсь, господин офицер. Что еще прикажете?

В темной камере блестели огоньки карих глаз. Заинтересованные, они насквозь просверливали копа, ожидая ответа. По спине офицера пробежал липкий холодок: в их тюрьме давно (точнее, никогда) не появлялось подобных преступников. Лицо, неровно вымазанное театральным гримом, не выражало ничего, кроме крайнего презрения ко всему, что происходит вокруг. Рот, изуродованный шрамами, навсегда застыл в жуткой улыбке. Длинные нервные пальцы поправляют манжету рубашки, словно для торжественного приема. Такое ощущение, что он и не понимает, что находится в заключении, для него это или просто досадный факт, или временное развлечение. 

\- Господин офицер... Мистер Торнтон, вы счастливы? – причмокнув, спросил Джокер, вмиг оказавшись у прутьев решетки. Говорил он мягко, неторопливо, но от подобной мурлыкающей интонации становилось еще более жутко. Никто не знал, что на уме у этого преступника, поэтому всем сотрудникам полиции было строго-настрого запрещено беседовать с ним на темы, не касающиеся материалов дела. 

Торнтон не ответил, но и не сделал попытки уйти.

\- Мистер Торнтон, это же такой простой вопрос... Неужели вы не можете ответить?

Коп что-то неразборчиво пробормотал: необычная внешность и нестандартное поведение приковали его внимание, он словно лишился возможности двигаться. 

\- Вы ведь устали бороться с преступностью. Вас ненавидит начальство, поэтому вас резко понизили в должности и вынуждают следить за заключенными, - вкрадчивый, свистящий шепот был единственным звуком в одиночной камере, не считая слабого жужжания сорокаваттных ламп. Джокер свесил руки. – А вы ведь могли бы добиться большего, и вы это знаете, сэр. Все дело в этих идиотских формальностях, - он вновь причмокнул губами. – Вы бы могли сидеть в собственном уютном кабинете и раздавать приказы. 

Торнтон с трудом собрался с мыслями. Перед его глазами то и дело мелькали призраки упущенных перспектив, вручение премий менее старательным, но более изворотливым коллегам; возник образ красавицы-жены, с гордым видом вышедшей из дома, не забыв на прощание громко хлопнуть дверью; шестнадцатилетняя дочь-неформалка без обиняков заявила, что он никудышный отец и не способен содержать семью...

\- Заткнись, - прорычал коп. – Иначе я тебе лицо пуще прежнего разукрашу. 

Джокер презрительно скривил губы в усмешке. Он цокнул языком и продолжил:  
\- Как ужасно, когда твою жизнь ломает какой-то недоумок только потому, что у него полномочий больше. Будь вы поизворотливее, понаглее – возможно, сидели бы рядом с этим толстосумом. Но вы же простой честный коп, правда? Все должно быть проще. Стоит разделить мир на белое и черное, не пользуясь оттенками серого, - констатировал арестант философским тоном. – Может, еще не поздно все изменить?

Коп рефлекторно сжал кулаки. Откуда это размалеванное чучело знает такие детали его биографии? И все-таки офицер не мог не признать, что заключенный говорит правду, и вдруг он прав – все еще можно изменить? 

\- Представьте, как могла бы измениться ваша жизнь, - продолжал Джокер, зная, какое влияние производят его речи. – Вы прославитесь, о вас будет говорить весь этот чертов мирок. Придут деньги, а с ними и женщины – красивые, стройные, готовые на все ради вас – не то что ваша женушка. – Пленник загадочно ухмыльнулся, показав желтые зубы. – А дочка в ноги будет кланяться. Вы накажете ваших обидчиков со всей справедливостью, вы отмстите им так жестоко, как они обращались с вами. Только представьте...

Он еще что-то говорил, описывал перспективы, нервно жестикулируя и срываясь на высокие интонации. Торнтона раздражало это постоянное причмокивание; бесило то, как арестант нарочито растягивал звуки и срывался на идиотское хихиканье, но внимательно слушал, ловя каждое слово. Он вовсе не хотел соглашаться с психопатом, но понимал, что тот не сказал ни слова лжи. Обиженное чувство собственного достоинства вновь взвыло, и изо рта копа непроизвольно вылетело:

\- Что я должен делать?

Джокер удовлетворенно улыбнулся и облизнул губы. 

\- Одна маленькая услуга. Малюсенькая. – он приблизил к лицу большой и указательный пальцы, оставив между ними ничтожно малое расстояние. – Выпусти меня. – он скорчил глупую рожицу. – Открой этот чертов замок. 

Торнтон, словно проснувшись от гипноза, едва не отскочил от решетки, как от ядовитого паука. Этот преступник не был похож на других – своего он добился не силой. Он пользовался иными, подчас более действенными методами. 

\- С катушек слетел, - буркнул офицер, понимая, что сам позволил так далеко зайти. – Закрой свой чертов рот, чучело. 

\- Иначе что? – с неподдельным интересом осведомился арестант, обнажив желтые неровные зубы в мерзкой ухмылке. 

\- Иначе тебе не поздоровится, - огрызнулся коп.

Тот со скучающим видом закатил глаза. 

\- Да брось, - хмыкнул Джокер, перейдя на почти официальный тон. – Ты бы вполне мог пристрелить меня... – он бросил выразительный взгляд на часы позади офицера, - минут десять назад. Тебе ведь это не стоит особого труда, верно? Но ты же отлично понимаешь, что я единственный, кто может тебе помочь. Без меня тебе не добиться ничего. Сейчас ты – посмешище для Готэма. А оказав мне ничтожно маленькую услугу, мгновенно изменишь свою судьбу. Только подумай, - заключенный сделал жест, будто обвел рукой бескрайний океан. – деньги, выпивка, девочки, - он подмигнул. – И, конечно, то, чего тебе так не хватает – уважение. Тебе ведь это от жизни нужно, да?

Преступник видел, что коп готов выполнить едва ли не любое его требование, и сжал челюсти так, что заходили желваки. Он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Торнтон теребит связку ключей, все еще сомневаясь в правильности своего решения. 

«Ну же, ну же, ну же! Давай, давай!» 

Наконец, коп дрожащими пальцами отпер замок. Он с ног до головы оглядел Джокера, устремившего взгляд на что-то позади него. Достаточно было нескольких мгновений замешательства: преступник, ударив офицера локтем в солнечное сплетение, выхватил из его руки Глок-18.   
\- Ах ты... – прохрипел Торнтон, скорчившись от боли. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но бывший арестант присел рядом и приставил дуло к его виску. 

\- Понимаешь, я не люблю пистолеты, - словно оправдываясь, произнес Джокер все тем же свистяще-шипящим шепотом с нервными нотками. – Это слишком быстро, а потому – скучно. Но ты мне здорово помог, - скорее, сам себе сказал он, чуть кивнув. – Поэтому, дорогой друг, я дам тебе второй шанс. Теперь о тебе уж точно напишут в газетах. 

Торнтон не успел понять, что произошло. Короткий сухой звук выстрела – и все его тело пронзила невероятная боль, а на глаза опустилась тьма. 

Джокер отбросил труп и причмокнул языком. 

\- Да, дружище, красотой ты не блещешь, - прокомментировал он, осматривая ошметки того, что еще пару минут назад было человеческой головой. 

Брезгливо вытерев слегка запачкавшийся пистолет о форму Торнтона, убийца перешагнул тело и, весело напевая какую-то жутковатую мелодию, вышел из помещения.


End file.
